minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Radar
Radar is a main character and Jesse's assistant/intern in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Overview Appearance Radar has tan skin, black pupils, and black hair. He wears blue jeans, a green hoodie with white drawstrings, a light brown vest, a blue tie, and glasses. He has several black tattoos on his arms, typically covered by his long sleeves. If Jesse does not agree to work for The Warden, the Warden walks Radar out of The Iron Breathtaker and trips him over his foot, resulting with Radar getting a black eye and his glasses being fixed with tape. Personality Radar adores Jesse and the New Order of the Stone. He enjoys working for Jesse and likes to help him/her. If Jesse lets him temporarily run Beacontown or watch over the Clock, he gets excited. Radar is also nervous around the New Order of the Stone, evidenced by how he acts nervously around them at the beginning of "Hero in Residence". He is also very organized, seen when he determinantly says "There's no schedule; everyone's running around unorganized" which he doesn't like as shown when he complains how disorganized the Sunshine Institute is, and when he deems the armors in Romeoburg barbaric because of how unorganized they are. At first, Radar dislikes adventuring, shown in "Hero in Residence" when he tells Jesse how dangerous adventuring is. However, during the group's journey to the Icy Palace of Despair, Radar slowly becomes stronger. After seeing the natures of the Sunshine Institute, he becomes "Prison Radar" and starts to play tough, although his organized personality and admiration for Jesse are still often shown at times. Eventually, in "Above and Beyond", he returns to be the organized fan of Jesse. Relationships Jesse Radar loves his job and loves helping Jesse. Jesse can be thankful back to Radar (determinant). He also seems happy when Jesse comes back to Beacontown from the Sea Temple. In "Giant Consequences", Radar can be seen actually a little attracted to Jesse, saying he dreamt to be saved by them. In "Below the Bedrock", Radar is seen fanboying Jesse and arguing with Petra about them. Stella He was a former worker on her inventory management team. He quit because he didn't like her nasty personality. He also doesn't like how she constantly tries to turn Jesse against her. The Warden Radar seems to despise the Warden, as he tries to convince Jesse to not work for the Warden even when he is being tortured. He also tells Jesse that the Warden does not deserve an apology. However, he gasps after the Warden is killed by Xara. Lluna Radar seems to care for Lluna. In Romeo's Icy Palace of Despair, Radar calls Lluna a "poor llama" when Stella hits her. If Jesse chose to leave Nurm behind, when Jack insults Lluna, Radar defends her. Xara At first, Radar does not seem to mind Xara's company. Later in The Oasis, Radar questions Xara for crying over a bed and wants to stay away from her with Petra. Quotes |Radar reporting to Jesse.|Hero in Residence}} |Radar to Jesse about Vos insulting him. (Determinant)|Giant Consequences}} |Radar to Jesse after Jesse decided to stay in Beacontown. (Determinant)|Above and Beyond}} Items *Book *Fishing Rod (Determinant) *Cookie (Determinant and temporarily) *Mushroom Stew (Determinant and temporarily) *Shield *Bow *Arrows *Enchanted Iron Sword (Determinant and temporarily) *Diamond Sword (Determinant and temporarily) *Water Bucket (Determinant and formerly) Killed Victims *Multiple Prison Zombies (Determinant) Appearances *'Hero in Residence' *'Giant Consequences' *'Jailhouse Block' *'Below the Bedrock' *'Above and Beyond' Trivia *Radar is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who previously voiced Paul Lingard and Bob in The Walking Dead Season 3: A New Frontier, also made by Telltale Games. **Willy is also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *Eric Stirpe revealed the following about Radar on Tumblr: **Radar has been working for Jesse for about a year. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/162959187721/not-sure-if-this-has-been-asked-yet-or-not-but **Radar is both Jesse's assistant and intern. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163387950356/is-radar-an-intern-or-assistant-ive-been **Radar's favorite animals are rabbits. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/168948380366/is-radar-a-cat-or-a-dog-person *It was revealed that Radar previously lived in Champion City. *The game makes a reference to Ben 10 when Jesse tells Radar "It's hero time!" when escaping the golems, which is Ben 10's catchphrase. This is because both are voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *Radar may be a reference to the 1972-1983 show M.A.S.H. One of the characters was, coincidentally, named Radar. They have similar personalities and look alike. *If Jesse looks at the octopus statue in "Hero in Residence", Radar will state that he loves seafood. *If you save Fred's people in "Below the Bedrock", he will return in "Above and Beyond" with the Giant Enderman and save Jesse, Petra, Jack and Romeo (determinant). *Radar is the third character to sing in Minecraft: Story Mode, the second being Jack, with "Jack's Lament", and the first being Soren with "Soren's Farewell Song". **The song he's been told to sing, according to Eric, is "Taste My Bravery." http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/169048953041/radars-song-taste-my-bravery Gallery For all images related to Radar, go to Radar/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 2 Characters